1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustably reclinable folding chair, and to a removable foot rest which may be fitted thereon, or on a different folding chair. More particularly, the present invention relates to a folding chair, of a type which folds with a scissors-like folding action, which includes a pivotally jointed backrest support member which can be placed in various configurations to allow reclining movement thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many different types of folding chairs are known and are commercially available. Examples of two known folding chairs, of a general type which folds with a scissors action to give a compact, vertically oriented bundle when folded, may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. D382,414, and 5,718,473. Other chairs of this scissors-type folding action are commercially available, but it is the present applicant's understanding and belief that none of the known folding chairs of the scissors-folding type include a reclining back feature, nor are any of the known folding chairs believed to have a removable foot rest. Some foldable deck chairs, which have adjustable reclining backs, are also known.
While multiple designs for foldably collapsible chairs are known, a need still exists in the art for an adjustably reclinable folding chair with a back support section which may be temporarily and disengagably fixed in a number of different positions, yet which may be folded in a scissoring action to form a compact bundle, to take up less space than the known adjustably reclinable folding chairs. A need also exists for a removable foot rest which may be used with a folding chair.